DILWALI DIWALI
by Adi's girl
Summary: its a short story how our CID officers spend their diwali... i hv included all the CID members.. but its more a Rajvi story... hope u guys lyk it.. to know more in detail juz peep into it...


RAJVI FAN.. THIS IS FOR U..  
I HAVE FULFILLED UR WISH.. MJHE JAISE IDEA AAYA I WROTE IT...

PATA NHI AAPKO KAISA LAGEGA... do tell me kaisa laga...

HERE'S THE CHAP "DILWALI DIWALI(wink)"  
ENJOY..!

Purvi stepped out of washroom, drying her hair... she is very happy today.. there are many reasons for this...

She gets drapped in a red colour saree, it is her favourite saree as it is gifted by her loving hubby... after wearing the saree she looks at herself in mirror... there is a different smile on her face... ek alag hi khusi hai aaj mahool me...

Purvi sits in front of mirror, wears matching ear rings, bangles... then she opens a box kept in front of her... it consists of vermillion... she is about to apply it.. but then stops... as door bell rings... she leaves everything as it is... & runs to open the door...

The minute she opens the door... a man is standing there giving a broad smile... he says looking at Purvi "aaram se kholna tha darwaja... itni kya jaldi thi..."

Purvi gives a shy smile to him... she takes the bag from his hand...

Purvi- andar aayiye na... saari baatein bahar khade khade hi karenge kya?

Rajat is still standing there, giving a broad smile... leaning at the door...  
Purvi keeps the bag on sofa, & turns to see Rajat still at the same place.. she goes near him, holds his hand & drags him inside... &closes the door... then she makes him sit on sofa...

Purvi- aap baithiye main aapke liye paani laati hu...  
she goes but Rajat holds her hand, stands & pulls her twards him... Purvi dashes him & lands on his chest... Rajat straightens her hair... Purvi shyly plays with his shirt button...

Rajat- itne mahine hogaye hume bichade.. magar tumhaari khubsurati me koi faraq nhi pada...

Purvi just smiles... she doesn't reply...

Rajat- aur tumhaari yeh muskuraahat... aaj bhi.. dil ki dhadkan tez kar deti hai...

Purvi feeling shy hides her face in Rajat's chest...  
Rajat wraps her in his arms more securely... & says... "aur pata hai Purvi.. jab tum sharmaake aise palke jhukaati ho na... aise lagta hai jaise... jaise... suraj badalon k peeche chup rha hai..."

Purvi moves from his hug.. "bas ab.. bahut taarif kr li... baatein banana toh koi aap se sikhe.."

Rajat- aur pyar krna bhi...

Purvi(shyly hits him on stomach)- jayiye ab... aaj diwali hai... jaldi naha lijiye... bahut kaam baki hai...

Rajat(sadly)- Purviiii...

Purvi who was going in kitchen suddenly stops & turns... "kya hua baby?"

Rajat(broadly smiling)- bas.. yeh hi word sunne k liye taras rha tha main..

Purvi moves from there red in her face...

Rajat too smiling goes from there to tak bath...

Purvi is working in kitchen.. she had planed everything fr the day... she had cooked all Rajat's fav dish... she is checking koi kami toh nhi reh gayi hai na... when Rajat gives her a call... she moves near the washroom...

Purvi(tapping at the door)- kya hua? aapne bulaya mjhe?

Rajat- ha.. Purvi.. zara mere kapde dena.. aur towel bhi...

Purvi moves from there shaking her head... & talking to herself "yeh kabhi nhi sudhrenge... hamesha bathroom me se awaaz denge Purvi yeh do Purvi wo do.. kuch na kuch toh bhulna hi hai inhe..."  
saying so she moves in drawing room where Rajat's bag is kept.. she takes out cloth from the bag... & gives a disgusting look... "eekksss... yeh toh kitne gandhe hai..! pata nhi kabse nhi dhoye hai inhe..."

then she gets up from there, takes out fresh clothes from cupboard & hands it over to Rajat...

Then she takes all the clothes from bag... 'hey bhagwaannn.. yeh kapde kitni gandhe hogaye hai.. uuffff...! mission par yeh jaate hai.. aur aane ke baad inke kapde saaf krna mere liye mission impossible hojaata hai...'

by then Rajat comes out after taking bath... & calls for Purvi "Purviiii.. Purviiiiii"

Purvi- ha.. kyu chilla rhe hai..

Rajat- yeh t-shirt kiski hai?

Purvi- aap hi ki hai.. Diwali hai na aaj... pata hai.. aapne apne liye toh koi naya kapda khareeda nhi hoga.. toh main hi le aayi thi aapke liye.. kyu aapko acha nhi lagi?

Rajat(holding her through waist)- arree meri biwi.. aapki pasand aur hame pasand na aaye.. aisa kabhi ho sakta hai bhala...

Purvi(trying to free herself)- chaliye hatiye ab... aap aajyiye nashta kar lijiye...

Rajat(not leaving her)- nashta bhi kar lenge.. ek min pehle ek imp. kaam pura kar lu...

Purvi(confusigly)- kaisa kaam?

Rajat- tumse zara mithi mithi baatein kar lu...

Purvi- aap fir shuru hogaye... aapko inn sabke alawa aur kuch sujhta hai..

Rajat- arree.. apni biwi se pyar krne me kya galat hai...

Purvi- plzzzz chodiye... bht sara kaam baaki hai...

Rajat- acha usse pehle ek kaam baaki hai Purvi ji...

Purvi- ab kya?

Rajat takes Purvi near mirror, opens the drawer, takes out magalsutra & puts it around Purvi's neck... then opens the vermillion box & applies it on her forehead...

Purvi has tears in her eyes...

Rajat(holding her cheeks)- arreee...mera baccha ro kyu raha hai baby...?

Purvi(hugging him tightly)- aapko kitna miss kiya maine pata hai... roz issi darr me jeeti thi.. aap aise khatarnaak mission par gaye hai.. kahi aapko kuch...

Rajat(keeping his finger on her lips)- sshhhhh... aisi baatein tum soch bhi kaise sakti ho... ek baat batao mjhe... tumhaare pyar ke hote hue mjhe bhala kuch ho sakta hai... kya tumhe hamaare pyar par itna bhi bharosa nhi hai...

Purvi(rubbing her tears) shakes her head as 'no'

Rajat- kya tumhe hamaare pyar par bharosa nhi hai!

Purvi hits him in his ribs laughing crying togather...

Rajat- hai na bharosa hamaare pyar pe...

Purvi- Hmm...

Rajat- fir... kuch bhi sochti reht ho.. aur tum khud ek CID officer ho.. aise sab sochna tumhe suit nhi karta...

Purvi smiles clearing her tears...

Rajat- chalo ab.. apne pati ko aise hi bhukha rakhogi kya...

Purvi- hahaha.. chaliye.. nashta ready hai...

Rajat- ha jaldi chalo... pet me chuhe dance kar rhe hai...

Then they both together have their breakfast... after breakfast...

Rajat- haayyeee.. aaj toh maza aagya... bade dino baad itna tasty khaana khaya...

Purvi- acha.. jab mission par the tab kya khaate the?

Rajat- tab.. arree pucho mat... halat kharab hogyi thi... khud banao khud khao...

Purvi- kyu.. Vineet bhi toh tha aapke sath...

Rajat(sarcastically)- Vineet.. arreeee uske hath ka khana khaane se acha toh main bhuka so jau...

They laughed loudly...

Rajat takes the newspaper & sits on sofa.. relaxing.. when Purvi's fone rings...  
Purvi takes the cal.. its Shreya's call...

Purvi- ha Shreya bol... (looking towards Rajat) ha wo aagye.. ha thik hai... acha.. aaj shaamko.. ok thank u so much yaarr... nhi nhi.. main wo sambhal lungi... tum bas sabzi ka dhyan rakhna... ok.. aur desert ka kya socha hai... arree hai main toh bhul gayi.. Tarika laane wali hai.. ok ok.. thik hai... shaamko milte hai...ok bye c u...

Purvi disconnects the call, & moves towards bedroom...

Rajat- arree Purvi...

Purvi- ji..?

Rajat- aaj shaamko kya hai?

Purvi- arreeee.. kamaal hai.. aaj diwali hai.. aapko itna bhi nahi pata...

Rajat(getting up from his place)- offooo.. wo mjhe pata hai... lekin abhi tum Shreya se kya baat kr rhi thi? sabzi, desert n ol...

Purvi(hitting her head)- ohh ha.. main toh bhul gayi aapko batana.. aaj diwali hai na... toh maine socha sabko hamaare ghar par bula lu.. aap bhi itne dino baad aaye hai.. sabse mil lenge... n ek chota sa party type hojaega...

Rajat(Sadly)- ohhhh.. maine toh socha tha aaj shaamko hum romantic date par jaenge...

Purvi- but... maine toh sabko.. sorry...

Rajat(smiling)- koi baat nhi.. hum kal chalenge...

Purvi- sorry.. aapko bura laga ho toh...

Rajat- arree.. isme bura lagne ki kya baat hai... tumne sahi kiya... date par toh hum kabhi bhi jaa sakte hai.. aur diwali jaisa tyohaar toh family k sath manane me hi maza aata hai...

Purvi- pakka na.. aapko bura nhi laga na...

Rajat- nhi baba...

Purvi smilingly goes from there... she is cleaning the house... almost most of the cleaning is done but some finishng touch is yet to be given..

Rajat who is sleeping on sofa, while reading newspaper... gets up... he sees Purvi cleaning the ceiling... she had tucked her saree in her waist... that makes him mischevious... he gets up & moves towards her.. he tickles her on her waist.. which disbalances her & she is about to fall when he holds her in his arm... Purvi falls safely in his arms...

Purvi- aappp...! aapne mjhe toh dara hi diya...

Rajat- arreee... ek CID officer hoke darr gayi...

Then Rajat took Purvi to bedroom...

Purvi- arreee.. kaha jaa rhe hai?

Rajat dint respond... he jst took her in bedroom & made her lay on bed.. Purvi got up...

Purvi- aap kya kar rhe hai...

Rajat still dint reply... he just sat beside her.. & started caressing her ears... then slowly he kissed her neck... slowly slowly moving towards her lips...  
Purvi moaned... she was enjoying... Rajat tried to remove the saree that was tuck in her waist.. but Purvi stopped him... then she got up.. & was going out...

Rajat(holding herr hand)- arreee.. kaha jaa rhi ho..

Purvi- dekhiye.. shaamko sab log aanewale hai... bahut kaam hai...

Rajat- offooo.. kaam toh hota rahega.. but.. pati roz roz thodi aise mood me hota hai...

Purvi- plzz baby.. bahut kaam hai... sorry ha...

saying so she went out... Rajat sat their feeling disappointed...

Purvi completed all her work... & then almost when it is sfternoon she enters bedroom.. & finds Rajat sitting there with a sad face... she comes & sits beside him...

Purvi(touching his chin)- alleeee.. kya hua mere baby ko..

Rajat angrily jerks her hand...

Purvi- oooohhh... lagta hai koi kafi gusse me hai...

Rajat turns in opposite direction...

Purvi- oofffooo... isme itna gussa hone ki kya baat hai.. aapko toh pata hai na... itna kaam hai.. shaamko sab aanewale hai diwali hai...

Rajat(angrily)- jabse aaya hu.. tab se bas kaam kaam kaam kaam..ye hi sunn rha hu... mere liye toh tumhaare paas tym hi nhi hai... itne dino baad mission se aaya hu, socha tha tumhaare sath baith kar aaram se coffe peete peete pyari baaten karunga... but tum toh kuch zyada hi busy ho...

Saying so angrily he went out...  
Purvi got up & followed him... Rajat was sitting in balcony... Purvi moved in kitchen came & sat infront of Rajat after a few minutes... Rajat dint see towards.. Purvi forwaded a cup towards him...

Purvi- coffee...

Rajat took it without uttering a word... & sipped it... still silent...

Purvi- coffee toh aagyi.. ab pyari pyari baatein kaha milti hai zara bataenge...

Rajat looked towards Purvi first angrily... then rolled in laughter...

Rajat- kitne ache se janti ho na tum mera gussa shant karna.. very smart...

Purvi- wo toh bachpan se hu main (& winked)

Rajat got up.. he carried her & went in bedroom... now Purvi had no rescue from Rajat's mischiefs...

after sometime... They both slept in eachother's arm.. Purvi's sleep got disturbed at 4.30pm due to sound of some bomb that children were cracking out...

Purvi- oh no! 4.30 baj gaye,.. aadhe ghante me Shreya aajaegi... (she is about to get up when Rajat holds her pallu & stops her)

Rajat- kaha jaa rhi ho meri biwi ji...

Purvi- abhi shreya aati hi hogi.. plzz jaane do..

Rajat- ok ok.. jaane deta hu... bas ek shart par...

Purvi- ab konsi shart?

Rajat pulled her on bed.. slept on her.. came close to her & said slowly... "biwi ji.. mera naam itna bhi difficult nhi hai.. ek baar mere naam se bula do..."

Purvi- main aapka naam kaise le sakti hu...

Rajat- jaise main leta hu..

Purvi- offo... aap pati hai..aap mera naam le sakte hai.. main aapka naam nhi le sakti...

Rajat- kyu?

Purvi- dekhiye mere paas bahit kaam hai.. baad me batati hu...

Rajat- dekho.. main fir se naraaz hojaunga...

Purvi- offoooo... aisa kaha jaata hai.. agar patni apne pati ka naam le toh pati ki umar choti hoti hai..

Rajat- yeh sab bakwas hai... main inn sab baaton me nhi maanta...

Purvi- but main maanti hu.. chaliye ab hatiye.. Shreya aati hi hogi...

Rajat- ummhummm... nhi uthunga.. jab tak tumhaare muh se mera naam na sunn lu...

Purvi had no other option... she had to take her husbands name reluctantly...

Rajat- m still waiting...

Purvi- Ra-Ra...

Rajat- come on.. itna bhi difficult nhi hai mera naam.. Rajat.. see so simple... jaldi bolo..

Purvi- Ra-Ra... Rajat... (& she shyly looked in opposite side..)

Rajat(he fell beside Purvi on bed)- haayyeeee.. main sadke jawa! tumhaare muh se nikla mera yeh naam aur bhi pavitra hogaya

Purvi covered her face in Rajat's shirt which was half open on his chest... Rajat felt complete... he hugged her more tightly..

After sometime Shreya & Tarika arrived together... Rajat opened the door.. Purvi was getting freshened up in washroom...

Tarika- kaise ho Rajat?

Rajat(touching her feet)- main thik hu di.. jija ji(Abhijeet sir) nhi aaye?

Tarika- nhi.. w thodi der me Daya k sath aaenge...

Rajat- oh acha..

Shreya- main bhi hu yaha.. koi mjhse bhi baat kr le..

Rajat- aate hi shuru hogayi tumhaari nautanki...

Shreya- apne mehmaan se aise baat krte hai.. bad manners..

Rajat(folding his hands as 'namaste')- arree maaf kijiye ga behen ji.. aayiye na andar aayiye.. baithiye.. kya lengi aap...

Shreya(irritatingly)- behenji?! main tumhe behen ji lagti hu..eewww..!

Rajat & Tarika laughed at her reaction...

Shreya- chalo ab.. mere bhi pair chuo..

Rajat- oh plzz... hum same age ke hai..

Shreya- toh kya hua.. Daya Purvi se bade hai, toh main bhi tumse badi hui na..chalo pair chuo...

Rajat- achaaa.. aise dekha jaye toh.. main tumhaara senior hu... aur tum meri junior... toh tumhe bhi mere pair chune chahiye..

Shreya- arreee Rajat yaar.. tum toh serious hogaye...

Rajat & Tarika got Shreya's chalaki... & then all three laughed...  
Purvi came out from washroom, all ladies got disappeared in kitchen...

DUO, ACP, Dr. S, Pankaj, Freddie, Manisha, Vivek, Sachin, Vineet arrived at 7pm...

All seniors were having a chat with Vineet & Rajat about their mission & its progress.. while the juniors were doing masti...

After sumtym, Purvi came out

Purvi- arree... aapne abhi tak, dress change nhi kiya... jayiye jaldi kapde badal ke aayiye...

Abhijeet- kyu yeh kapde ache nhi hai kya...

Shreya(came out drying her hand)- bhaiya... Purvi aapse nhi.. apne pati dev se keh rrhi hai...

All- Ooooooo...!

Rajat came after changing... a few minutes later a Pandit ji came, they did pooja...  
Then our CID members took all the delicious food & crackers, & marched to some orphanage...

they had a lot of fun there... they bursted crackers with dem.. & had their dinner there...

While returning, n car...

Pankaj- aaj toh maza aagya sir... unn bacchon ko dekhke...

Vivek- sachme sir.. kitne khush lag rhe the wo sab...

Rajat- by the way... yeh plan tha kiska?

DUO looked towards eachother & smiled..

Shreya- yeh Abhijeet & Daya sir ka plan tha...

Freddie- sir.. hum har saal aise jaate hai.. iski koi khaas wajah hai kya

Daya- Freddie.. jab main orphanage me the tab ACP sir aksar aise aaye krte the... aur humaare sath time spend krte the... tabse maine soch liya tha main bhi bada hokar aise hi kisi orphanage me time spen krunga.. bachhon ko khushiya dunga...

Abhijeet- Daya ke sath rehkar.. zara sa main bhi sudhar gaya(wink)

Everyone smiled at his comment...

ACP- aur waise bhi.. jo khushi unn bachon ke chehre par thi.. uss roshni ka muqabla duniya ka koi diya nhi kar sakta..!

All- SAHI BAAT HAI!

AISA THA HUMAARE CID OFFICERS KA DIWALI CELEBRATION...  
HOW WAS IT? DO TELL ME...

{imp. note for ppl tuned with my story SORRY, agla update ab diwali ke baad ho hoga.. plz naraz mat hona... i knw u ppl are xcited to know further.. but nw diwali k beech me nt possible... plz forgive me...n njoy ur diwali... n let me too enjoy it(wink)}

HAPPY DIWALI TO ALL...  
ENJOY THE FESTIVAL OF LIGHT...

KHUDA AAP SAB KI ZINDAGI ME ITNI KHUSHIYON KI ROSHNI BHAR DE KE HAR GUM KA ANDHERA USME KHO JAAYE..

THNX FOR READING.. TC 


End file.
